woaafandomcom-20200215-history
Ships
Ship Combat See space combat for rules on how ships interact in combat, base stats for ships, and what jobs individuals can do in space. Existing Ships Coalition: The Colonial (upgrade level 6) Halo: The Hellion (upgrade level 7) Mirage: The Daedalus (upgrade level 5) Upgrading Ships By default, a ship has the following details: 2 engines, 2 guns, 1 core, 1 life support system, 1 communications system (if huge or larger), 1 pilot station, 1 captain station, and 1 saboteur station. Ships have a base speed of 20 units and guns have a range of 60. Upgrading ships requires time and money. To upgrade a ship, someone who is capable of building ships must oversee the project and have enough workers and raw materials (gold) to improve the ship. Ships have an "upgrade level" statistic that determines what modifications the ship has undergone. The upgrade level also determines a few other things, including the base ship's save (1/2 the upgrade level +2). The larger the ship, the more expensive upgrades become to add. Ships also start with a base number of upgrade slots, provided for free when the ship is built, determined by their size. Upgrades can be left "unused" and added in later at no cost. All "free" upgrades must cost 2000g or less. It's also possible to revisit an earlier upgrade and replace it, simply paying the cost of the new upgrade (no refund is given). You can also increase an upgrade to a more powerful version of itself by paying the difference in cost. For example, you can increase an upgrade slot from Extra Armor (+1 to armor) to Improved Armor (+2 to armor). Some upgrades are strong enough that they require more than one upgrade slot. The time it takes (in days) to install an upgrade is equal to: (base cost / 1000) x (cost modifier) / (number of workers) Defensive Upgrades: Defensive upgrades are intended to improve the overall durability of the ship in some way. Unless otherwise noted, each defensive upgrade type can only be taken in one slot on a given ship. *'Tough Hull': +3 HP per upgrade level; cost: 2000g *'Tough Core': +1 CC per upgrade level; cost: 1000g *'Sponge Core': Spell level multiplier increases to x4; cost: 2000g **'Improved Sponge Core': Spell level multiplier increases to x5; cost: 8000g *'Extra Armor': +1 to the ship's armor. Can take in multiple slots; cost: 1000g **'Improved Armor': +2 to the ship's armor. Can take in multiple slots; cost: 4000g **'Greater Armor': +3 to the ship's armor. Can take in multiple slots; cost: 9000g *'Improved Sensitivity': +2 to the ship's save; cost: 1000g **'Greater Sensitivity': As above, and once/day reroll a save; cost: 4000g Offensive Upgrades: Offensive upgrades generally improve the power of weapons. Unless otherwise noted, each offensive upgrade can be applied to either one or all guns on a ship, the cost of which is noted in the cost field in the format of (one gun/all guns). Offensive upgrades do not stack, but can be taken in multiple slots to apply the same bonus to other guns. *'Improved Weapon Damage': Gun's damage dice are upgraded one size; cost: 2500g/10,000g *'Improved Critical': Gun's crit range becomes 19-20; cost: 2000g/8000g **'Greater Critical': Gun's crit range becomes 18-20; cost: 8000g/32,000g *'Powerful Critical': Gun's crit modifier becomes x3 against the hull only; cost: 4000g/16,000g *'Weapon Focus': Gun's attack rolls are increased by +1; cost: 500g/2000g *'Weapon Specialization': Gun's damage rolls are increased by +2; cost: 2000g/8000g *'Weapon Simplicity': Gun counts as martial for proficiency instead of exotic; cost: 1500g/6000g *'Far Shot': Gun doubles its range; cost: 1000g/4000g Movement Upgrades: Movement upgrades allow a ship to move faster or more easily in space. Unless otherwise noted, each movement upgrade type can only be taken in one slot on a given ship. *'Avoidance System': Ship ignores 5 units of difficult terrain each round; cost: 2000g **'Improved Avoidance System': Ship ignores 20 units of difficult terrain each round; cost: 8000g *'Fleet': Ship's speed increases by 5 units. Can take in multiple slots; cost: 1000g **'Improved Fleet': Ship's speed increases by 10 units. Can take in multiple slots; cost: 4000g **'Greater Fleet': Ship's speed increases by 20 units. Can take in multiple slots; cost: 9000g Miscellaneous Upgrades: Miscellaneous upgrades can be almost anything. Generally, this includes adding physical objects to the ship or adjusting the abilities of the ship in different ways. Unless otherwise noted, each upgrade can be taken in multiple slots. *'Stealth Cloak': +6 to stealth for the ship, or +12 if upgrade level 10 or higher. Limit: 1; cost: 2000g *'Extra Communications': The ship gains a backup communications system. Both systems have to become damaged before communications fail. Limit: 1; cost: 2000g *'Extra Life Support': The ship gains a backup life support system. Both systems have to become damaged before life support is threatened. Limit: 1; cost: 2000g *'Extra Engine': Add a 5x10 engine to the ship. Increase speed by 5 units; cost: 2000g **'Improved Engine Support': Add two engines, as above; cost: 8000g **'Greater Engine Support': Add four engines, as above; cost: 18,000g *'Extra Station': Add a co-captain, co-pilot, or saboteur station to the ship. This generally requires at least a 5x5 space (10x10 for saboteurs) in an appropriate location; cost: 500g **'Improved Station Support': Add two stations, as above; cost: 1000g **'Greater Station Support': Add four stations, as above; cost: 4000g *'Extra Gun': Add one gun to the ship in an appropriate location. This also adds one gunner station (5x5 space). The gun's default statistics include being masterwork and an exotic/siege weapon, and it deals damage appropriate to its size, with a x2 critical modifier. By default, guns are based on Dexterity, but they can be built to utilize Intelligence or Wisdom instead. You can use this upgrade to replace an existing gun with a different type at 25% cost, and doing so does not consume an upgrade slot; cost: 4000g *'Extra Core': Add an extra core to the ship. The core must have an appropriate amount of space and be adequately enclosed. The core has a number of charges equal to a core of a ship one size category smaller. Only one core can be used to power a shield at a time. Limit: 1; cost: 8000g Category:Space Category:Ships